lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Fight: Vikke
The second boss fight in the game Lollipop Chainsaw is against Vikke. It takes place on Vikke's Ship. Location 'Vikke's Ship ' As Juliet and Nick reach the ship of Vikke, the ship floats amongst the dark cloudy skies. The front head of his ship resembles that of a dragon (possibly a Midgard Serpent). His ship is colored a gravely greyish blue with a brown wood inside. Inside it reveals that his ship is powered by several rafts and slaves. It has a long flag pole, thats flag is long, black and tattered. On the right side, their shows a large, skeleton-like arm. Near the far end is a foundation that holds a balcony with a demon skull, for Vikke's drums and what appears to be a leaf-less dark tree. 'Physical Changes' The right arm of the ship will get destroyed at certain points during Phase 3 Phases 'Phase 1' Phase one starts when Juliet reaches the ship and to have Vikke intorduce himself and challenge Juliet. He will use generic melee attacks such as slide kicks and using his club to shock Juliet. He may also return to his post and either summon other zombies to attack Juliet or bring an electric blast that Juliet will have to dodge. When weaken Juliet will cut him in half by the side. 'Phase 2' Phase two starts when Vikke reveals that he is not affected by Juliet's attack. In this stage his upper-half levitate. He will still use melee attacks such as ones from Phase 1. Vikke may also be able to summon his legs at random to kick Juliet. When weakened, Juliet will respond by decapitating his head. 'Phase 3' Phase three starts slowly when Vikke reveals that his head has grown at a much higher size. He will vacuum his body parts and consume them, the battle starts when he starts to scream. Vikke is then able to blast energy from his mouth or jump unto the ship and bang against it. He will then stop and this will give the player a limited amount of time to defeat him. When weakened Juliet will slice his jaw in half killing him. At the end Yumil may also attempt to attack Juliet, but will fail when she kicks him. Trivia *Before the boss battle begins, a flag post is seen on the ship within the cutscene, it dissappears after the cutscene ends but reappears when the battle finishes. *If the player used Lolli-O-Copter at Vikke, once near a side of the ship, the player could initiate a glitch where Vikke has fallen off the ship, but is seemingly not dead, but is not to any reach to the player. Gallery 'Phase 1' Sniper Vikke.png|Cordelia spotting Vikke Face-View Vikke.png|Vikke as he looks over his ship Ship on Pool.png|Vikke's Escaping Ship Serpent2.png|Thunderous skies of San Romero Drum Hit.png|Vikke after banging a Drum Vikkedrums.jpg|Vikke's Thunderous Drums Vikke Fight 2.png|Vikke's "Electric Field" JulietvsVikke.png|Vikke's Charge Shocked Juliet.png|Club Shock DropKick.png|Vikke's Slide Kick Lightning Strike1.png|Lightning Strike Lightning Strike2.png|Agressive Thunder Balcony Mode.png|Vikke at his Balcony Battery Zombies.png|Battery Zombies Drum Blast.png|Drum Blast 'Phase 2' Vikke Finishing Strike.png|First Finishing Strike Vikke in Pain.png|Vikke in pain Vikke Fight 4.png|Vikke's other half QTE Dropkick.png|Initiating Dropkick QTE QTE Dropkick2.png|Dropkick QTE Dropkick3.png|The QTE Button Vikke Charge Fly.png|Vikke Striking Vikke Finishing Strike2.png|Second Finishing Strike Vikke Finishing Strike 3.png|The slicing of Vikke's neck 'Phase 3' Vikke Torso.png|Vikke's decapitated, legless torso Big Head Vikke.png|Vikke's grown head Metal Lightning.png|Vikke's Thunderous Mouth Metal Lightning2.png|Metal Lightning Head Banging.png|Head Banging Vikke Finishing Strike 5.png|The third and final Finishing Strike 'After Math' Vikke Fight 7.png|A jaw-broken Vikke Jaw Broken.png|Meus Vita, Rege ... Meus Vikke Rege.png|... Pro nefario, Coepto! See Also *Vikke Walkthrough Videos Category:Boss Fights Category:Bosses